Akito's Evil Act
by agent-hyatt
Summary: Yeah yeah, title sucks. i know but i can't come up with anything better. Tohru travels to the main house one night and akito does something to her that sets off a chain reaction. pleasepleaseplease review. if you don't ill cry sniff
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I dont own fruits basket. cause you'd know if i did- there'd be alot more pictures of shirtless kyo. heehee. but i do own most of the manga- especially 6 with that awesome chapter picture of kyo (hugs volume 6) ok im done rambling now. go read the story. why are you still reading this people?

"And if you tell anyone," akito smirked," i wont hesitate to make everyday of your life a living hell. i will kill uotani and hanajima and ill make sure you never see any of the sohmas again- well except me of course. if anyone finds out, youll be seeing a lot more of me" Tohru was so frightened she simply nodded and put on what was left of her clothes. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, as far away from this man as she could. She wanted to get somewhere she thought was safe. When she left the main house she headed straight for shigure's home, her home. Where she was loved.

When she reached the house, she slipped through the back door. It looked as if no one was home, but she wanted to be sure no one saw her this way. Besides, it would only cause trouble if they found out what akito did to her. Not to mention yuki, kyo, and a lot of the other juunishi members would be after him for it and that would mean he would kill arisa and hana. 'Yes' she decided' it would be better if I kept this from them.' She crept into her room, changed and hid her tattered shreds of clothes, and climbed into bed.

She was asleep within minutes, falling into nightmares filled with the head of the sohma household.

Days went by. Tohru acted normal. She went about her chores and acted her usual happy self. Yuki, kyo and shigure did notice some small differences, like sometimes she would stare off into space with an unreadable look on her face. And her appetite had been larger than normal too.

"Earth to Tohru…hello Tohru. Is anyone home?" Kyo waved his hand in front of her face. She had spaced out in front of the stove.

"Huh? Oh! Hi kyo-kun. Are you back from shishou's dojou already?" Tohru asked.

"I don't go to shishou's today. Are you feeling ok Tohru?" kyo questioned.

"Oh yes, I'm fine! Why do you ask?" Tohru replied.

"Because you're boiling cereal."

"Huh? Oh my gosh!" Tohru turned off the eye quickly and poured the cooked cereal down the disposal. "I'm sorry. I thought I was making miso soup... I must have grabbed the cereal box instead of the noodles. I guess I'm a little out of it." She admitted.

'miso doesn't have noodles…' kyo thought.

"Honda-san? Are you ok? Would you like me to call hattori-san?" Yuki had just walked into the kitchen to hear tohru's last remark. He had been at school attending to his president duties when a group of fan-club girls attacked him, trying to tie him up. He escaped when they started arguing over who would get the privilege of wrapping the rope around the prince's beautiful hands.

"Oh no, you don't need to call hattori-san, yuki-kun. Thank you, but I don't want to bother him. He's been so busy lately."

'That's just like Tohru.' Yuki thought. 'Always thinking of others before herself.'

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind coming over, as long as he can get some of your delicious food Honda-san. You know how he never gets a chance to eat _real_ food on his schedule." Yuki told her. Regardless of what Tohru said, he was going to call hattori to come check her out. If Tohru was really sick, she would need treatment.

"oh no that's ok. I'll be fine…really… I'm perfectly fine."Tohru said. She hated lying. She thought it was wrong. Right now she felt horrible and wanted nothing more than to lie down in her bed and sleep. But she didn't want to worry kyo and yuki. Besides, she still had dinner to make! If hattori told them she was sick, they would make her go to bed and then they would have to order take-out.

"Well I'm going to give hattori a call anyway. It's around time for my checkup and if I don't call him he'll come after me sooner or later." Yuki said. And with that, he exited the kitchen and made his way to the telephone to call said doctor.

Ring…ring… "hello? If this is shigure, I don't want to hear it. I've got a lot of work to do, and on top of that, momiji's hyper, Haru went black and wrecked my house, and Ayame won't stop calling. He keeps bugging me about what he should buy for yuki when he comes over next week." Hattori answered. He sounded very tired and irritated.

"Hattori? It's me yuki."

"Yuki? Oh thank kami."

"Would you mind coming over? I know you're busy and all, but Tohru is cooking and I know you like her food. You can bring Haru and momiji if you want. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"I'll come over tonight. I'm glad you called. I was afraid I was going to have to hunt you down for your checkup. At least _someone_ has the responsibility to look after themselves."

"Erm…well you see… the reason I called was Tohru's not feeling well and I thought she might be sick again." Yuki admitted.

Hattori sighed. 'that's what I get for thinking that a single member of this family could be concerned for their _own_ health.'

"Alright, which one of you was it?" hattori seemed angry. He had come over that night to check on yuki and Tohru. Momiji, true to what hattori had said, had seemed to have gotten into some serious sugar. He had already jumped Tohru 2 times while yuki was being examined and bunny-momiji was even harder to control. Haru had gone black once after getting tired of chasing him and shigure had already spent ½ an hour crying about everybody destroying his house. Hattori had been very agitated when he went in to examine Tohru and had come out blushing and looking exasperated and disbelieving. He was now glaring at yuki and kyo in an accusatory way.

"what do you mean?" kyo asked. "are you accusing us of doing something to Tohru?"

"I'm sure you know very well what I mean- at least one of you will. Honestly how could you do that with Tohru! What is wrong with you? I can't even begin to- argh!" he glared at shigure. "And I'm sure you are at partial fault. I mean, look at how you talk and act around them! That can't be helpful!"

"hattori, what are you talking about? What's wrong with Tohru?" shigure asked.

he started blushing again. "Tohru is- she's um-" he sighed gathering his courage.

"Tohru is pregnant."

The color seemed to drain out of the faces of yuki kyo and shigure, tohru's closest thing to a family. Momiji stopped jumping around and looked over at the doctor. "Tohru-chan is gonna have a baby? I'm so happy for her!" even though he was only a year younger than kyo and yuki, he still didn't seem to get it.

" Aw man one of you guys got to bed Tohru before I got the chance?" a black Haru was immediately punched 10 feet in the air, through the ceiling, by two very peeved teenage boys.

After the ox was taken care of, kyo and yuki switched their attention to each other. If looks could kill, they'd both be dead, brought back to life, and run over by an 18-wheeler driven by the other- 25 times.

"What are you looking at me for, kuso nezumi? I sure as hell didn't do it."

" Well it wasn't me, baka neko, so who was it?"

"Umm… I think I owe you guys an explanation." Everyone currently in the room turned to look at the girl standing in the doorway.

"Tohru! Congratulations!" momiji was the first to speak as he made a beeline for the onigiri. She smiled feebly at the bunny before she collapsed into tears. "Tohru-chan, whats wrong? You should be happy!" momiji looked concerned.

"momiji, I think we should let Tohru talk to kyo yuki and shigure alone right now." Hattori suggested. After all, yuki and kyo cared for Tohru more than anyone, and shigure was close in second. They would be best suited to comfort her right now. Perhaps they could find ouy how this happened and why Tohru was so distraught.

Tohru looked at hattori gratefully, then followed as shigure, kyo, and yuki went into her room so she could tell them all about that horrible night.

Shigure was the first to speak. "Tohru how did this happen? Well I mean I _know_ how it happened, but who did it?"  
Tohru could barely speak. She seemed so upset. They all sat there waiting for her to answer. After a while she managed to getr out a few words. "it…it was- I went to the main house to-and he –he- " "Tohru who is he?" kyo said already dreading her answer. If she was at the main house, it couldn't be good.

"a-akito…he forced me to-" she burst into tears.

They all gasped. 'akito- he _raped_ Tohru!' kyo thought heatedly.

'no.this isn't real. How could this be real?' yuki contemplated incredulously.

'how could I let this happen? When did Tohru manage to get to the main house without any of us noticing? Its all my fault.' shigure reflected guiltily.

After they managed to get it through their heads that this was in fact real, the first thought through each of their heads was 'ill kill him', but right now Tohru was in desperate need of comfort. They each hugged her offering what consolation they could provide in animal form. Kyo sat curled up in her lap with shigure by her side and yuki on her shoulder. They all sat there in silence for a time. They each had a lot to think about, most of all Tohru. Akito's final words to her were repeating themselves in her mind._' if you tell anyone…ill make your life a living hell...i will kill uotani and hanajima... youll be seeing a lot more of me..._

'what have I done?'

ok ignore the non-capitalizing the names and any spelling mistakes please. I didn't spend a whole lot of time writing this and I DO NOT plan on continuing it. Sorry but Im only putting this up to get your opinions on my writing skill and prove something to someone. So please, leave me comments in reviews. I may put up another "chapter" but itll only be a different version of this one. So if I do, please tell me which one you like better.


	2. chapter 1 v2

**ok. first, thanks to **Noctin Tilandir for being my first reviewer. and second, someone said they were confused. i said in the note in the 1st chapter that i might post a second version of the same chapter. please tell me which one you like better. and third, ive actually decided to continue this story even though i said i'd only do 2 versions of the first chapter. so chapter 3 will actually be chapter 2 and so on... anyway this is a second version of chap 1 so just read it and tell me which one is better.

**A cold icy shiver struck Tohru's back like a bolt of lightning as she shot out of her bed, quaking from her reoccurring nightmare. Every night since it happened, she was forced to relive time and time again, every time she closed her eyes for a moments rest. It haunted her like a plague and those words…his words…  
****"Tell anyone, and I'll make sure that there won't be anyone left to tell…" Her flashback was graciously cut short by a pounding of fists on her door  
"Yo! It's time for school, are you ready or what?" Kyo yelled through her door, fighting to put his shoe on. "President rat went on ahead, something about first day duties or some shirt like that-" Kyo stopped in stunned silence as a sweaty, half asleep, freaked-out girl **  
**opened Tohru's door instead of a light-hearted happy one. "Tohru-"  
"Good morning Kyo-kun." She smiled despite everything previous. "I'll be ready in a minute, I over slept."**  
**"Only you…" Kyo sighed as he made his way down stairs to wait and seconds later a hurried girl appeared in front of him, ready to go.  
"Back there-…" Kyo began wondering if he should go there,  
"I had a nightmare." Tohru said honestly.  
"Nothings…you know, been bothering you the past few days, you've seemed to have lost some, peppiness.  
Tohru shook her head, unable, by nature, to lie to Kyo.  
School was basically going through the motions with Tohru, and after saying fifty or sixty times that she was fine to Hanajima and Uo-chan that she was fine, the day went by as normal  
After school however, was a different story.  
"Honda-san you seem kind of under the weather, are you sure you're alright?"  
"Huh?" Tohru said, she felt awful, no doubt a side effect of that night. "Yeah, I'm-" Before she could finish her statement she collapsed onto the ground.  
"Tohru!"**

**"Honda-san!" Kyo and Yuki screamed staring down at her. With an angry sigh Kyo bent down and carefully carried her back to the Sohma house, while Yuki called Hatori.  
"Ok, now tell me exactly what happened…" Hatori said for the third time .  
"We were walking home and she collapsed, that's it. " Kyo said flatly.  
"Alright…."Hatori said puzzled as he went back into Tohru's room, locking the door behind him. The next hour was oddly spent in  
silence between Yuki and Kyo as they waited for Hatori to tell them what was wrong, although the word of Tohru's condition had somehow spread to most of the members of Sohma family.  
****Before the hour was up, Momiji was sitting patiently on the floor, Haru was leaning against the wall next to Yuki, Kagura was sitting intently next to and staring at Kyo, Shigure stood with his hands in his Kimono next to Ayame who was trying to start a conversation with Yuki, and then, the door opened.  
****A horrified Hatori walked slowly out of the room. "I'd like to know right now who's responsible for this..." Hatori said almost angry.  
"For what Tori-san?" Shigure asked, utterly confused.  
****After taking a deep breathe he said quietly, "For getting Tohru pregnant…"  
As the last word was uttered from his mouth the temperature went down thirty or forty degrees as Kyo and Yuki shot suck cold eyes at each other.  
****"You bastard!" Kyo yelled, furious that Yuki would do something like that.  
"What the hell were you think baka neko!" Yuki shot back, as if he never heard what was first said. "Didn't you consider the reaction on Tohru!"  
**


	3. chapter 2

'sup peoples? this is kinda short but i was planning on putting in something else and then couldnt finish that part so... here ya go. keep in mind that this is actuallly chapter 2, as only 2 people told me their opinions on which version of ch. 1 was better. again, please ignore non-capitalizing and bad grammar. and also putting stuff after dialouge like 'said' or'replied' and so on kinda buggs me as it gets so boring when im reading and i have a lot of dialogue so im just gonna put -whoever said it if theyre arguing back and forth ok?arigatou! (by the way, can anyone come up with a better title for this story? the current title is really bad...)

"So what are we going to do?" shigure asked. He, yuki, kyo, and hattori were gathered in the living room to discuss tohru's...'condition' and what they were going to do about it. "Pretty soon tohru's going to start to show. People will want to know whose child it is."-Hattori

"Akito can't find out about this- can you imagine what he might do? We'll have to hide her from him"-shigure

"Well...there is another option..."-hattori

"No way! Tohru would never agree to that!"-Kyo

"Well we don't have much choice."-Hattori

"Come on kyo. We have to think about Tohru. We could at least ask her."-Shigure

"..."-Kyo "

I'll go get her."-Yuki

Yuki soon returned with Tohru.  
"Tohru, this child is going to cause many problems" hattori told her.  
"I know... but ill make it through. I have all of my friends to help me!" she gave one of her trademark smiles, if a little less sunny. She had been a little happier since she had told her 'family' what had happened to her. Then again, maybe the pregnancy had already started messing with her emotions. "Im only worried about whether ill be able to finish school"  
"Listen Tohru, you don't have to have this baby"-shigure  
"Wh-what?"-tohru  
"You could... abort the baby. It's still early enough"-hattori  
"B-but I could never do that!"-tohru  
"Tohru... you may be putting yourself in danger having a child this young, and heaven forbid, if one of us dies he or she could be part of the zodiac"-shigure  
"I know... but I don't care. I want to have this baby"-tohru  
"Ok Tohru. If you're sure, we'll do everything we can to help."-shigure

He walked right into the main house. He marched into Akito's room. "You bastard"  
"Oh. Hello kyo." he saw the look of pure rage on Kyo's face and smirked. "That little bitch told you, did she? I warned her not to do that"  
"We would have found out anyway jackass! Tohru is...!" he got very quiet. "Tohru is pregnant. And it's all your fault!"

"Hmm. this is a problem now isn't it?" akito said calmly. He was still smirking.  
"What the hell is your problem! you don't even care! you raped Tohru and got her pregnant with your demon child(a/n haha I had to put that in. if you haven't figured it out, I hate akito.)! and you've still got that damn smirk on your face!" he tried to take a swing at akito. akito grabbed his arm.  
"_don't_ do that again." his smirk vanished. "now listen carefully. no one else is to find out about this. from now on, you are to tell people that this child is yours"  
"wha-"  
"if you don't, ill have to...eliminate the evidence. and well, if Tohru walks around pregnant, people will begin to ask questions. and we cant have that, can we? something would have to be done so that can't happen. but, it would be so sad if tohru-chan had a miscarriage." that damn smirk was back.  
'is he saying he would kill his own unborn child? this guy is more messed up than I thought!' kyo thought in astonishment.  
"so kyo. do we have a deal?" kyo looked at the floor.' I have to. what else can I do'  
"...ill do it"  
"good. now get out of my sight. I'm tired of seeing you"  
kyo left the main house compound without another word, too deep in thought to respond when momiji asked him how Tohru was doing.  
' how in hell am I going to tell Tohru what he said?'


	4. Chapter 3

im back! i really think i need a beta.what do you think? if you wanna be my beta, just say so in a review. if you dont think i need one (which i doubt) please tell me. thanks!

recap of last chapter:kyo had gotten orders from akito to tell people that tohrus baby is kyo'sand he is making his way back to shigure's house to tell tohru.

Back at shigure's house.  
"GURE-SAN"  
"AYAA-CHAN"  
Kyo had just gotten home a few minutes ago and had headed up to the roof to think about how to tell the other people in the house what akito had said. He cringed when he heard the snake come in down stairs. Meanwhile, Yuki was at his secret base and had no idea that his -er- beloved brother had come to see him. Tohru however was inside preparing dinner.  
"Oh hello Ayame-san"  
"Tohru-chan! How are you? And just where is my dear brother"  
"He's outside in his secret base Ayame-san. I'll go get him if you'd like"  
"Please do. I'll watch over the food until you get back"  
"Ok thank you." Tohru got her jacket and left to go get Yuki.  
Now Ayaa-chan. You shouldn't be making Tohru-chan go out in the cold in her condition"  
"Oh is she sick"  
"Hm? You don't know? I would've thought Haa-san would've mentioned it to you"  
"Why? What's wrong with our little flower"  
" Nothing's wrong Ayame. She's pregnant."-Kyo had heard what was going on and decided that he couldn't let Shigure tell Ayame what was really going on. It was time to act upon his orders from akito.  
"Oh how wonderful! I knew my little brother would eventually make Tohru his princess"  
"No Ayaa-chan. It's not Yuki's baby. It's-"-Shigure "-mine" Kyo interrupted.  
"Kyo?"-Shigure Ayame gasped. "Kyon-kichi! How could you do such a thing to poor innocent little Tohru"  
'What the hell? So it's fine for Yuki but not for me? Not that it actually was me but still'  
It was then that Tohru returned with Yuki. Ayame immediately ran to his brother and threw his arms around the prince. "Oh Yuki. I know you must be heartbroken"  
"What are you talking about? And get off me"  
"I know dear brother. Love is so cruel"  
"Nii-san, what are you talking about"  
"Oh poor, poor Yuki. You're in denial. I'm talking about Kyo taking Tohru away from you! After all, she is carrying his kitten"  
"WHAT!"-Yuki "OH MY GOSH! THE DINNER'S BURNING!"-Tohru "AHH! TOHRU-CHAN IM SO SORRY!"-Ayame While Tohru and Ayame tried to fix the burning flamey mess that was dinner, Yuki and Shigure turned to Kyo, wanting an explanation.  
"Can I talk to you in the other room?"-Kyo "Ok..."Shigure and Yuki said simultaneously giving him identical quizzical looks.  
So they left the kitchen and went to the living room.  
"I went to see Akito today."-Kyo "You WHAT?"-Yuki "Kyo, I thought we agreed that Akito wouldn't find out about Tohru."-Shigure "I know, I know." Kyo was looking down at the floor in remorse." I wasn't thinking straight"  
"Damn right you weren't, baka neko. You could've put Tohru in serious danger!"-Yuki " Anyway... I told him and the bastard didn't even care. He was so calm... he told me that no one else could find out what he had done and said that I had to tell everyone it was mine. Otherwise, he'd have to get rid of it"  
"Why you?"-Yuki "Hell if I know! Maybe just to serve his messed up sense of humor"  
"Well, I suppose this could be a good thing. He probably would've found out eventually. Kyo, it would likely be best if you do as akito told you. Akito's not one to go back on his word."-Shigure.  
"That damn bastard would probably beat Tohru until the baby was dead. I don't think she'd be able to handle that."-Yuki "..."-Kyo "Well, we should go tell Tohru what's going on, though it'd probably be best to not tell her about the threat."- Shigure "Yeah. Let's go"-kyo

Back in the kitchen.  
Oh Tohru-chan I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching and now dinner is ruined!"-Ayame "No that's ok Ayame-san. We'll just have to eat leftovers." she hadn't heard what Ayame had said earlier about her baby being Kyo's. "I hope that everyone won't be too disappointed"  
" That's ok Honda-san. Even your leftovers are delicious." Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were just returning to the kitchen to see Ayame and Tohru sitting at the table while the burnt dinner was on the stove, completely ruined.  
"Hey Tohru. Can I talk to you for a minute"  
"Sure Kyo-kun. Yuki-kun? Do you think you could take the food out of the fridge and warm it up for me please"  
"Ok Honda-san"  
Tohru and Kyo went into the next room.

"Umm Tohru'  
"Yes Kyo'  
Well the thing is..." he decided not to even mention akito at all. After all it would only remind her of how incredibly horrible Akito could be. Kyo himself almost visibly cringed at the thought.  
"You see, we- that is, Yuki, Shigure, and me, decided that nobody should know the truth about what happened to you." Tohru's eyes started to cloud at this point. That always seemed to happen whenever anyone mentioned the 'incident' and it only made Kyo hate Akito more." so we thought that, with your permission of course, we'd tell people that the baby was...mine"  
Her eyes got brighter and she blushed "oh Kyo-kun! I think that's a wonderful idea! That way, Uo-chan and Hana-chan won't get hurt if they want to go after who did it." Kyo paled." though I am sorry that Uo-chan will probably beat you up, and Hana-chan will probably shoot some poison waves at you, but I'll tell them to go easy on you and maybe they'll listen"  
'Maybe'  
"I guess this means I can tell them about the baby now, right?" Tohru asked hopefully "Yeah I guess so"  
"Oh thank you Kyo-kun!" she threw her arms around him, expecting a poof resulting in a cute little orange kitty, but to her and Kyo's surprise, no poof and no orange kitty.

hee hee sorry. i made you wait and then give you a cliffhanger. but what i have planned after this isnt all set in stone yet. i have started writing it, so it should be up soon.


	5. Chapter 4

ok. hello all my faithful readers! and if you're not faithful readers, well, i need more faithful readers! sorry for the delays, im in the middle of a school year and i'm in honors classes, so i have a ton of homework and projects to do. and if anyone finds anything wrong with the timing of the pregnancy and anything that happens, forgive me. having never been pregnant myself (still in school people) i have no idea when these things would happen like when she would start to show and when she would start getting insane cravings. so just judge for yourselves how far along she is.also, ive decided this is going to be kyoru just to let you know. i used to like yukiru but hes getting arrogant in the manga. **_important note! _** big thanks to my beloved beta, Star Sapphirex, for putting up with my extreme errors-ness,and also forgetfulness as i forgot to mention her first post this chapter. i had to go back and re-do my final editing cause the link was broken when i saved. so sorry! please forgive me!

"Hm...", so far, that had been all Hatori had managed to say. He had been called over to investigate, bringing Haru and Momiji along with him, after Yuki had walked in on Kyo and Tohru's hug (that should have but did not result in an orange cat). He hadn't even needed to ask what was going on because as soon as they walked in the door, Momiji had pounced on Tohru and not turned into a rabbit.

Flashback+  
"Tohru! It's so good to see you!" Momiji said, jumping up and down. Then he grabbed her and when he didn't turn into a bunny, he said, "Hey, why am I not a mockmock (a/n sorry I just miss Momiji using German it was so adorable! It's German for bunny pronounced mookmook)."

Kyo hit him on the head. "Hey runt, you shouldn't be jumping all over Tohru!"

Momiji begins to adorably tear up, "Wah! Tohru! Kyo hit me!"

"He's right momitchi." Shigure added. "Tohru-chan is in a delicate condition right now. You don't wanna hurt her or the baby do you?"

"Oh no! I'm sorry Tohru-chan! Are you ok?" Momiji's face goes from whiny to concern.

"Yes Momiji-kun, I'm fine. Thank you." Tohru gives her usual smile.

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand?"hattori asked in an annoyed tone.  
+End of Flashback+

Hatori had yet to find the cause. At first, he thought that maybe what they had done had not actually been considered a hug, so he asked them to hug again. Both, blushing, obliged with the same result.

"So,what's going on?"

Hatori scratched his head. "You know, I really don't know."

Kyo exclaimed, "You don't know!"

"Yes Kyo, I don't know. Unless..." Hatori narrows his eyes in speculation, "No…it's impossible! But, we're all here..."

"What? What's impossible? Who's all here?" Kyo asked exasperatedly.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is that when women are pregnant into our family and they don't activate the curse, it's supposed to mean that the baby is going to be cursed."

"But, all the members of the zodiac have been born..."Shigure said confused.

"That's my problem." Hattori replied.

"Hm."

'Akito has been well as of late. Could that possibly mean...?'Hattori thought, and then said aloud,"What if Akito has passed on his position as god to his child?"

They all turned to look at him. "Is that even possible?" Kyo asked with a quizzical look.

"Doesn't the previous god have to die in order for that to happen?" Yuki had a similar look.

Hatori thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, no god has ever had children before."

'My child is going to be god?' Tohru thought incredulously. Kyo noticed she looked rather downcast. She was looking at the floor, deep in thought. 'Man, Tohru seems pretty upset'

"What's wrong, Tohru?" He asked. They all turned to look at her. When everyone noticed how upset the previously ignored tohru looked, they all be came worried.

"Well it just that…umm…ah, I mean…"

"What Tohru-chan?" Momiji asked worriedly.

"What if my baby ends up like a-Akito-san..." They all understood at that.

"Don't worry Tohru." Yuki, like everyone, knew how evil Akito was, even as a small child.(a/n akito i mean... 'as a small child akito was evil' not 'yuki knew he was evil even though hes a small child' cause hes not.)"We'll make sure he or she will never become such a cold, cruel monster."

"Yeah! We'll make sure your baby is a kind person, just like his momma." Momiji told her.

Tohru smiled, "Thank you all. I shouldn't have worried. I'm sure I'm just being silly." However, even though she knew her baby would be raised by such a kind loving family, the worry still nagged at the back of her mind. She shook herself, 'Oh come on. He's going to have 14 great aunts and uncles! What am I worrying for?'

Later that night...+  
"Well," Shigure yawned, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight all." Hatori, Haru, and Momiji had left not too soon before. Everyone was now preparing for bed. Tohru went up to her room but after half an hour of tossing and turning she decided she wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon so she sat up in bed and decided to think about a few things.

Meanwhile, Kyo was on the roof, like he oh so often is, thinking about what he was told to do. 'Damn Akito.

Not only did he have to go and do something so horrible to Tohru, but now I have to tell everyone it's my child! I don't even know how Tohru feels about this. I mean sure, she said she was ok with it, but why would she want people thinking that I'm the father of her child? Not that I would mind if it was... gah! What am I thinking!' He heard Tohru fretting in her room, so he decided to pay her a visit.

Tohru jumped when she heard a knock on her window. 'Who could that be?' Tohru thought in her usual naive self, not even considering the fact that her bedroom was on the second floor and most

people could not reach that high.(a/n pretend the roof of the porch is under her window so hes standing on that) when she opened the curtains there stood Kyo.

"Oh Kyo-kun! It's you! Come in!" and she opened the window. 'Who else would it be?' Kyo thought but went in anyway.

"So what brings you here, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, "You should be in bed!"

"Well, I could say the same for you." He responded sarcastically.

"Oh, um…ah, you see I was-" stammered Tohru innocently.

Kyo put up a hand.

"It's all right. I was on the roof and I heard you moving around in here, so I thought maybe something was bothering you."

"Well, I was just thinking about...my baby," states Tohru as she gently rubs her stomach. Kyo realized he should have known.

Tohru continues,"You see, it's just that, even though I'm sure he or she will have a loving family, I can't help but think they'll be missing out on something."

Kyo was confused. "What do you mean? What something?"

"He'll have 13 aunts and uncles and a loving mommy, but he won't have a ...a daddy."

"Oh." Kyo blushed, that being approximately what he had been thinking about himself. "Well I'm sure if you wanted to, most of the Sohmas would be happy to act as his father." 'Myself included,' he added in his mind.

"I guess so...but I don't want to be a burden on any of them. I mean most of the Sohmas I know are still in high school and probably not ready to be fathers yet, Hatori-san and Kazuma-san are always busy and, well, no offence to Shigure-san or Aya-san, but I don't think they'd make very good fathers," Tohru catches herself, "Oh! I can't believe I just said that! Please don't tell them, Kyo-kun."

Kyo smirked, "Don't worry I won't, though you're probably right."

"And Uo-chan and Hana-chan, they'll be mad at you because they'll think you're skipping out on me unless..." she started softly.

Kyo's mind started racing. 'Could she be suggesting what I think she is?' he thought, 'no I must be crazy. Still...'

"Um... Tohru?" He started tentatively and sat down next to her on the bed. She looked up. "If you wanted me to, I could... I could be his father." he looked down, wishing he had never mentioned it.

Tohru was silent. "Would you really do that for me Kyo-kun?" she whispered.

Kyo was surprised. He hadn't expected her to react like this, but he nodded.

"Then yes. I would be very grateful to you if you were to act as my child's father." Kyo looked up at her disbelievingly. He saw that she had

tears in her eyes, but she had a smile on her face that was brighter than it had been every since 'that day'. Their eyes locked and he realized how close they were. His heart was pounding like a wild drum as he moved closer to her.

The more rational part of his mind was screaming 'what the hell are you doing you idiot! You're insane!' but he pushed it away and decided he didn't much like the rational part of his mind anymore.

Tohru, yes Tohru, closed the gap between them and their lips met. 'her lips are so soft...' Kyo thought. He didn't know what, but something just felt right about this innocent little kiss. He committed to memory everything about this moment. The look of her room, the way she tasted, like strawberries, and the full moon and stars shining outside her window.

Tohru was shocked that she had been the one to finally close the distance but soon found herself not caring. She was thinking about everything and nothing at once, and couldn't hold on to a complex thought for more than a second. 'he smells so wonderful... like a forest in spring rightafter it's rained.'

"Well, what have we here?" they both jumped. "Kyo-kun, how could you take advantage of sweet innocent Tohru? You snuck in to her room and were planning on having your way with her, weren't you?" Kyo looked mortified as he slowly turned to the door and there stood Shigure.

- aunts and uncles are the 11 nice zodiac(that inclues kyo!)and uo and hana and kazuma cause hes cool andtohru wouldnt want to exclude anyone.(i minused rin and kureno cause she doesnt really know them.)


End file.
